Slender: The Survival
by Prince-Riley
Summary: This story is going to have people mysteriously disappearing because of Slenders activity. This follows the story of a young girl called Maria and how she starts noticing Slenders activity. Rated T for containing blood, some gore and Violence. You have been warned.
1. The Beginning

Slender: The Survival Chapter 1

This fanfiction is going to have people mysteriously disappearing because of Slenders activity. This follows the story of a young girl called Maria and how she starts noticing Slenders activity. This story is rated T for containing blood, some gore and Violence. You have been warned.

My name is Maria. I am about 12 years old. Some people at my school nickname me "Mari" because my name sounds nice in that way. I am very cute and sweet, and I can get quite angry sometimes.

It was another boring day in the summer. Maria was in the garden relaxing. She was wearing a white dress with white sandals. Shortly, Maria could see something in her shades. She slowly tilted them in the direction and saw a man with no face near the forest. She did not see it for too long, as it went into the forest and disappeared. "Huh, Odd" she thought.

Maria had heard in the legend of the Slender Man, A creature wearing a formal suit, arms which can grow out of size, and the biggest terror was that he had no face. Many people in her town had recalled seeing the Slender Man near the forest staring at them and then disappearing.

Eventually, Maria went inside. She turned on the TV, and the news came on "This is just in. Today, A few school students were found dead in the forest" said the ABC Reporter. "Two of them were found impaled on tree branches, while the other two were seen in a pool of blood" "Oh my god that is just terrible" gasped Maria. "It appears that the killer is unknown, although legend has it that this forest is haunted by the so-called Slender Man" said the Reporter

"Maria's Eyes widened. She had never seen something this horrific before. "We will check more on this investigation later. Back to the studio" said the Reporter. Maria turned the TV off. She looked outside and again saw the man with no face standing near a wild bush. When she blinked, he was gone. "Something's not right" thought Maria

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Encounter

Slender: The Survival Chapter 2

Maria's Diary

20th July, 1990

So, here I see a weird man with no face standing near places. I see him at the playground standing near the Forest, I see him when I am walking home from family places, I see him a few times. I am thinking he is Slender because in History, our teacher told us about the legend of the Slender Man. He said that it wore a formal suit with no face. Could that Stranger be Slender? I don't know...

It was Monday 22nd of July. One of Maria's long time friends, Joey came over. "Hi Mari!" said Joey as he entered Maria's house. "Oh, Hi Joey!" said Maria. The two hugged each other. "So, what do you want to do today?" said Maria. "Maybe we should explore some old buildings" said Joey. "I heard that some old 1950s and 40s buildings are just up top" "Alright! Let me just get ready" said Maria.

Sooner or later, Maria came back down wearing a pink dress with a hat with flowers on it. "Bye Mom! We are going out for a bit!" yelled Maria "Alright Sweetie, Don't get hurt!" Maria and Joey shut the door and went out. "Alright" said Joey "It's this way Mari. Follow me" "Okay Joe!" said Maria. They ran up the hills and saw some abandoned buildings. "Check this out" said Joey. "These buildings were used as homes in the olden days. Now they are rotting and abandoned" "Cool" said Maria. They went to check them out. Little did they know, someone was lurking nearby...

Maria and Joey raced down the hill and were soon at one of the buildings. "C'mon, let's go in" said Joey. "O-okay" trembled Maria.

"You scared?" said Joey. "Don't worry Mari. If anything bad happens, I will protect you" "Alright" said Maria accepting Joey's trust.

As they went in, Slender Man was lurking near the bush. He slowly made it nearer to the house and just stood there. Meanwhile, Maria and Joey were just finding Random junk on the floor and everything. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. "What the hell?" said Joey. "That was creepy" said Maria. They continued exploring until they heard the footsteps again and something smash on the floor. "Joe, I'm scared" whispered Maria. "Don't worry Mari" said Joey "Everything is going to be fine"

Meanwhile, Slender Man stood near the houses old kitchen, hoping to kill his next victims. He had already killed 100,000 since he came to earth. Meanwhile, Maria was now crying and Joey was trying to comfort her. "Let's get out of here" said Joey. He picked up Maria and ran. When they got to the kitchen however, they looked up to see Slender Man standing straight at them.

"HOLY CRAP!" screamed Maria and Joey. They both rushed out the house via a hole in the wall and ran as fast as they could. They ran over the hill and back to Maria's house. When Maria's mum opened the door, she was shocked. Maria was crying and Joey was scared. "What the hell happened?!" said Maria's Mum.

What will happen next? Find out in chapter 3


	3. Hope? Or Fate?

Slender: The Survival Chapter 3

Maria is now getting even more scared due to Slender Man's activity. And now, She encountered Slender Man with her best friend, Joey. What will happen now?

Maria's Diary

24th July, 1990

It's been two days since that encounter, the encounter with that Slender freak! I am scared. Is he haunting me? I don't know. My mum is worried sick and Joey is in bed with a fever. I am really frightened to venture into the Forest now. I might get killed by that freak...

Maria looked out of her window. It had been two days since she encountered the Slender man. She was never going to go into the forest by herself now. She was worried about getting killed. "The legend is true" whispered Maria. "I actually encountered that faceless man" Eventually, She sat down and played on the Nintendo Entertainment System.

Meanwhile, Slender was again in the forest. He was waiting to kill his next victims. Eventually, he saw two hikers close by. He stood by the bush. "So, did you hear about the Slender man killing people?" said One Hiker. "Yeah, It's not real, Seriously, how could a faceless man come and kill some people in a few seconds?" said the other Hiker

Suddenly, the two Hikers saw Slender Man looking directly at them. "Oh Crap" said Hiker 1. Their screams could be heard echoing over the distance. Meanwhile, Maria had fallen asleep. She had been playing Super Mario Bros too much. "Wha...Guess I have been playing too much" mumbled Maria. Half-asleep, She opened one eye and saw the Slender Man standing right above her.

"AHHHH!" Maria woke up in shock. She looked around, hoping Slender Man was not there. "Just...a Nightmare?" whispered Maria. Tears fell out her eyes as she started Crying. "Mari?" Maria looked and saw Joey looking out the window. "Whoa! Joe! Don't scare me like that!" said Maria.

Joey climbed in. "What's wrong Mari?" he said. "I keep having nightmares about Slender killing me" said Maria. "I can't take it! I don't want to die!" "Calm down Mari" Joey started caressing her hair. "I know Slender is a psycho killer, but I am here to protect you" Maria looked up. Was Joey really like this? Maria only knew one thing, hope.

"Joe, I agree with you" said Maria. "I know you can protect me from Slender". "Thank you Mari" Joey hugged her. "Now, you need to cheer up"

"Eh? What do you- Maria was cut short when Joey pinned her down and started tickling her. "HAHAHAHAHA!JOE STAHAHAHAP!" giggled Maria. "Guess I have cheered you up" giggled Joey. He then grabbed Maria's feet and started tickling them. "NOHOHOHT THE FEHEHET! STAHAHAP" giggled Maria. She did not know that tickling was the way to get cheered up, even though she was getting haunted by Slender.

Outside though, Slender was looking at them, waiting to claim them as their victims...

Authors Note: I am sorry if this has short writing. I will try to make them longer, like this one.

Riley~


End file.
